Now THIS is a Dance
by BlackRoseDragon13
Summary: Homecoming is fast approaching, and Hinata doesn't have a date. But someone else also seems to be lacking a partner...will they be able to help each other out?


**Now THIS is a Dance**

**Summary: Homecoming is fast approaching, and Hinata doesn't have a date. But someone else also seems to be lacking a partner...will they be able to help each other out?**

**Rated: T**

**Characters: Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Itachi**

**Warnings: AU, high school. Pretty long...um...I guess that's it O_o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

The school bell rang, echoing through the empty hallways for a moment before the tide of teenagers, eager for escape, filled it with talk and laughter. Lockers opened and closed, goodbyes were given, and soon again the walls echoed their own silence.

One girl remained.

Scribbling quickly, she struggled to convey her thoughts in an organized manner in order to finish her test. Her teeth grazed her bottom lip, eyes darting across the paper to follow her pen. When she finished, she sat back in her chair with a sigh. "F-finished, Iruka sensei."

"Thank you, Hinata." The teacher accepted the document, giving the girl a smile. "Have a good afternoon."

"You t-too!" She departed with a wave, leaving the freshmen English instructor behind. _Hopefully Father isn't too angry that I'm late…_

At her locker, she packed her bag and shut the door with a quiet snap. Turning toward the exit, she noticed that she was not alone. Blinking in surprise, she muttered, "U-uh…hello, Itachi san."

The senior, reading a paper clutched in his long pale fingers, glanced up at her as he walked. Pausing, he returned, "Hello, Hinata san."

Blushing, the girl thought, _He…he knows my name?_

"Why are you still here?" the boy asked, tilting his head slightly in a curious gesture.

"I had t-to finish an English test…w-what about you?" She still couldn't believe she was talking with _the_ Uchiha Itachi.

"As senior class president, I have many things to do after school; I'm often here until five o'clock." Holding up the paper, he added, "Today, for example, I'm clearing some changes to the homecoming dance. As it turns out, the school board doesn't approve of a semi-formal occasion, and much prefers full formal." There was a hint of sarcastic irritation in his voice, and Hinata picked up on it.

"T-that's silly…"

"Yes; it's a terrible waste of my time, not to mention paper. Now every poster has to be replaced to read "Formal" instead of "Semi-formal". And I get to tear down and change every single one."

"How many a-are there?"

"The original number was five hundred."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Oh my…"

"It appears as though I have quite the afternoon ahead of me." Glancing at her backpack, he said, "Well, I won't keep you any longer. Goodbye, Hinata san." Walking past her, he barely brushed her jacket sleeve.

Hinata shivered. Caught in indecision, she spun around and called out, "Wait!"

The raven paused, turning back to her. "Yes?"

"D-do you want some help?" Fighting back a crimson blush, the girl waited for his reply.

His black eyes widened slightly, eyebrows raising just a hair. Tilting his head again, he replied, "That…would be phenomenal."

Smiling widely, Hinata dropped her bag at the foot of her locker, jogging to catch up with the senior. _Well…now I KNOW Father will be angry…_ But, being the kind of girl who can't leave someone in need of assistance, she continued following the boy.

Once they reached the center of the school, he turned to face her. "I'll take the west wing, if you'll take the east. It should be much easier of we split the work up."

"O-okay." She accepted a roll of tape and a stack of paper.

"Just put all the old ones in the recycling bins by each classroom. It's the least we can do." Frowning, the raven murmured, "Are you sure this isn't any trouble?"

"No, n-not at all!" Giving him a smile, Hinata added, "B-besides, I couldn't just leave you to do this all b-by yourself. I like helping out."

This got the Uchiha smiling again. "Thank you." Without another word, the senior turned away and started down the hallway, ripping off the first of many signs.

Sighing, Hinata did the same, tearing down a sign and replacing it with the improved copy. The work was quick and quiet, and Hinata found herself humming to pass the time. By the time she finished both floors of the east wing, the autumn sun was dipping dangerously low. _I wonder what time it is…_ Wandering back to the middle of the building, she decided to wait for Itachi to return. Staring off out the window, she began humming again, lavender eyes watching the sun set.

"Hinata?"

Jumping, the girl spun around to find Itachi behind her. "Huh?"

"You didn't have to stay," the boy stated, giving her a curious look. "If you need to get home, you could have left."

"W-well, I just thought I'd…w-wait." Now that she thought about it, she didn't know _why_ she waited; it just seemed like the right thing to do.

Perking an eyebrow at her, the boy smiled. "At least let me give you a ride home, then. It's faster than walking."

Another blush crawled across her face. _Get a ride home…with THE Itachi? Sakura and Ino would never let that go!_

"Unless…you'd rather walk?"

"That would be g-great!" she replied loudly, suddenly very nervous.

"Okay, come on; I parked in the south lot."

She followed him like a lost puppy, grabbing her bag on the way. Glancing around, she was sure one of her friends would pop out and demand why she was riding home with the Uchiha. But no one else was in the school, and the walk to the south lot was silent. _I should say something…but what if I say something stupid?_

Itachi's car was nothing out of the ordinary; a black Toyota Camry with a small dent in the passenger door. Hesitating, the girl waited outside the car for a moment. "Get in," Itachi urged, and she followed instruction. Clicking her seatbelt, she jumped when he asked, "So…how do you get to your house?"

"U-uh…it's the last house on Elm…just a few blocks east." Embarrassed, she resigned to looking out the window.

Itachi just chuckled, pulling out of the lot and onto the street. Rock music, turned down low, filled the awkward silence between them. Hinata didn't dare look in his direction; she hardly looked at him period, and now she was in the same car with him! _Sakura will never believe me…_

The white house, always too grand in Hinata's opinion, entered her line of sight. "Th-that one," she murmured, pointing. Itachi followed, pulling up to the curb as twilight took hold. Stepping out of the car, Hinata turned and bowed. "Th-thank you for the ride, Itachi san."

"Thank _you_ for your help, Hinata san. See you at school tomorrow."

"Y-yeah…bye…" Shutting the door, she watched him pull away and disappear. Glancing at the house, she groaned. _I hope Father understands…_

.oOo.

"You did _what_?" Hiashi demanded, frowning from the table.

Hinata quailed slightly. "I-Itachi san needed help putting up flyers…s-so I stayed behind after my test and h-helped him…"

Sighing, Hiashi rubbed a hand against his face. "Why didn't you call me, Hinata? I was worried!"

"S-sorry…"

"Enough…you can reheat your dinner. I want some extra studying from you tonight, understand?"

"Yes sir…"

"Good."

Sticking the cold food in the microwave, Hinata watched as it slowly rotated within the metal box. _Well…I guess that wasn't too bad…_ Zoning out to the low hum of the machine, she pondered her day. _I forgot that Homecoming is coming up…the dance is this Saturday._ Sighing in defeat, she retrieved her dinner and thought, _Well…I guess I won't worry about going. No one's going to ask me…_ She ate alone, cleaning her dishes before retreating to her room to study.

.oOo.

"Ne, Hinata chan!"

A pink-haired freshman approached the shy girl the next morning at her locker, waving a flyer in her hand. Glancing at it, Hinata couldn't help but think, _After all that work we went through to pin them up, they just tear them down…_ "W-what is it, Sakura chan?"

"Did you hear they're changing the dance to full formal?"

"I did, a-as a matter of fact."

"Oh, I can't wait!" Hinata's friend's eyes shone as she clutched the paper tightly in her hands. "I have the PERFECT red dress to wear, and Sasuke agreed to take me! It's going to be perfect!"

Offering a smile, Hinata replied, "I hope you have a lot of fun, Sakura chan."

Tilting her head, the pinkette asked, "What do you mean? Aren't you going?"

"No, I d-don't think so; no one's asked me. Besides, I don't have a d-dress or anything…"

"Well that's too bad!" Sakura put a finger to her chin. "Couldn't Kiba go with you?"

"He's going to his Dad's this w-weekend," the girl replied, having heard from her dog-loving friend already. "Anyway, don't worry about it; I'm n-not too disappointed. There's a-always next year."

"Hey guys!" A blonde female dressed in beautiful, if not scandalous, clothing, approached the pair with a waving hand. "Guess what? I managed to convince Shikamaru to go to Homecoming! It's, like, a miracle!"

"You mean he's going to get off his lazy butt and go to the dance?" Sakura demanded. "You're right, it _is_ a miracle."

"Good for y-you, Ino!" Hinata offered, smiling. _Is everyone going but me?_

"Thanks!" the girl replied. "Oh, and you'll never guess what juicy bit of news _I_ found out this morning!"

"What?" Sakura, ever the gossip hound, leaned in to hear the latest story. Hinata listened with half an ear, digging through her locker to find her first period notebook.

"Guess who's going to Homecoming with Uchiha Itachi?"

"Who?"

"Some girl from Ame High; he asked her this morning on speakerphone in front of _everyone_!"

Hinata's spine stiffened.

"No way! I thought he wasn't going at all?" Sakura demanded. "Sasuke said he's against the whole thing!"

"Well apparently not."

"Were you there?"

"Huh?" Ino turned to Hinata who had made the inquiry. "What do you mean?"

"Were you t-there when Itachi called the girl?"

"Well, no…but I heard it from Tenten, and she _never_ lies!"

Hinata's heart fell. _What's the matter with me? Why do I care who he's going with?_

"Anyway, apparently she _just_ broke up with some senior at Ame, and they say it might start some kind of fight!"

Having heard enough, Hinata tucked her notebook under her arm and left the pair, heading for first period Literature with Iruka.

Stepping into the room several minutes before the bell was due to ring, she froze. _Oh no…I forgot that Itachi TA's this period!_ Mortified, she hesitated in the doorway. But to her dismay, he looked up from the book he was reading at the teacher's desk to see her.

"Hello, Hinata san."

"U-u-uh…" the girl stammered, suddenly feeling woozy. "Hello…"

Itachi's flawless eyebrows drew together as he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, n-nothing…I'm j-just t-tired." Stuttering multiplying tenfold, Hinata quickly sat down in a seat far from the boy, suddenly very interested in the contents of her notebook.

"Tired, huh? Interesting…" Itachi mused from the corner of the room. "I heard that your friend Sakura is taking my brother to the dance."

"Y-yeah…she told me this morning."

"I'm amazed he's going…neither of us really like dances."

This caught the girl's attention. "You don't l-like them?" she asked, turning in her chair to face him.

"Not particularly."

"W-why not?"

"Well…mostly because high school dances aren't anything like dances ought to be. Dancing is a sport between two people moving in perfect unison…jumping around in a group to noise that cannot be considered music is not."

"So you like dancing…but not dances?"

"You could say that."

Hinata considered this. "S-so…you're not going?"

"It's not looking likely."

This put a smile on the Hyuuga's face right as the bell rang, leaving the Uchiha highly perplexed.

.oOo.

Lunch soon rolled around, putting the Hyuuga girl at her usual table with her usual friends. Ino was still sold on the idea that Itachi was now taking three girls from Ame, and that a gang war was going to ensue on the night of the dance. Hinata allowed her to continue thinking it, humming happily as she stirred her mashed potatoes absentmindedly.

"So, Hinata chan!" Ino declared, leaning heavily across the table to end up right in her surprised friend's face. "We need to find you a date! There is NO way one of our trio is going to miss out on the dance."

"P-please, Ino chan…I've already decided that I'm not going. Besides, there's no one for me to g-go with."

"Nonsense!" Sakura countered. "There is ALWAYS someone. How about Naruto? You've been crushing on him since fifth grade!"

This brought a blush to Hinata's face. "Y-y-you don't have to t-talk about that! Besides…he'd never go with m-me. Everyone knows he likes _you_, Sakura chan. So, I'd be making a f-fool of myself even if he d-did go with me; there's no point in going with him if he likes you."

Sighing, Sakura muttered, "Well…"

"P-please just let it be, you two. Really, I'm fine with n-not going."

"Oh Hinata…when are you going to grow up and smell the hormones!" Ino moaned. "We need to get you hooked up. I mean…even billboard brow's had her first kiss!"

Sakura grinned proudly. "Well, let's not get into all of that…"

"You need to get with the program, Hinata. I don't want you to get left behind!"

Said Hyuuga suddenly stood, grasping her untouched tray in one hand. "I've got some s-studying to do before that Biology quiz today. I'll see you guys fifth p-period." Leaving the stunned females behind, the girl walked teary-eyed to the garbage can and dumped her lunch, potatoes and all, into its awaiting mouth.

.oOo.

The last three periods of the day passed in a fog for Hinata, and she soon found herself alone in the English room after the final bell, thoughts of Ino and Sakura's boastings in her head. Tears slowly drifted down her cheeks as she contemplated her situation. _Ino chan has always been so good with boys…and now even Sakura has pulled away from me…tomorrow is the dance, and I'm going to be the only one stuck at home with nothing to __do…_ Frustrated, the girl crashed her forehead against the desk's wood grain. _Why must I be so shy?_

"Hinata san?"

Jerking her head up, Hinata gaped at Itachi standing in the doorway. After a pause, she quickly removed the tears from her face. "I-I'm sorry, Itachi san…"

Taking a seat in the desk next to her, Itachi gave her a calculating look. "Why the tears, Hinata san?"

"Oh…it's n-nothing…just g-girl drama…"

"I see…" Looking up at the front of the room, the boy offered, "I came here to correct papers for Iruka. I did not mean to interrupt you."

"No, that's o-okay…I'm the one who's in the wrong p-place…"

"Feel free to stay." Retreating to Iruka's desk, Itachi started looking over test papers, black eyes slowly tracing over the pages. Hinata couldn't help but watch him. Glancing up, he asked, "Do you need something, Hinata san?"

"Oh! U-uh, no…I'm sorry, I'll leave." Gathering her things into her arms, the girl made her way to the door.

"Hinata?"

Pausing, the girl turned around. "Yes, Itachi san?"

A look of great thought was on the boy's face. "Are you sure you aren't going to the dance?"

Hinata blinked. "W-well…"

"Would you consider going with me?"

Hinata blinked again. "W…what?"

A small smile bloomed on the Uchiha's face. "You seem to be the only one who knows what dances really are. So…since neither of us seem to be going…why don't we go together?"

Crimson bled across the girl's face. She couldn't refuse Uchiha Itachi…right? "That…would be wonderful."

"Good. I'll be by at seven tomorrow to pick you up…okay?"

"Okay…" As if in a dream, Hinata exited the room in a slow daze.

_I am going to Homecoming with Uchiha Itachi…and I don't even have a dress._

.oOo.

"Daddy, can I run into t-town?"

Looking up at his daughter, Hiashi gave her a calculating look. "Why?"

"I n-need to buy a dress."

"Whatever for?"

"Homecoming is tomorrow."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "I thought you weren't going? Besides, isn't it a bit late for that?"

"W-well…"

"And another thing…I'm sure you have enough dresses that you can choose from one of them."

Feeling thoroughly deflated, Hinata admitted defeat and walked slowly to her room. Her closet held many dresses, seeing as how her father had her play dress-up every time he had some important guest or party. Browsing through them, nothing really jumped out at her. _I don't want to wear something boring…but then again, I don't want Itachi to think that I'm overdressed…_ Then it hit her. Digging into the very back corner, hidden in the shadows, she pulled out a dress. _Perfect…_ Smiling, Hinata hung the on the front of her closet door. _Tomorrow, then._

.oOo.

Hinata was up with the sun, quickly walking down the hall to the bathroom. Stepping into the shower, she carefully scrubbed her skin, soaking her hair and washing it until it shone. Slowly pulling a comb through it, she watched the silky blue-black tresses fall through. Her hair was one of her few prides. Gazing at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, she thought, _Okay…let's do this._ Pulling out a pair of ornamental chopsticks, she took the next two hours pulling the strands of hair into place until a perfect oriental style reflected back at her.

Wandering into the kitchen for a late breakfast, she saw that it was already noon. Wearing only her pajamas of a tank top and short shorts, she quickly gathered up some food and retreated back into her room before her father found her. Between bites of groceries, she carefully painted her eyes, bringing them out as her second vanity. The lavender irises looked playfully back at her, excited for the night ahead. One o'clock rolled around, and she spent the next few hours doing the homework assigned for the weekend, not wanting to be stressing about it later. A knock at the door showed her sister, Hanabi, peering into her sister's lair.

"Uh…what's the occasion?" the middle schooler asked, perking an eyebrow at her done-up sister, still in her night wear.

"Homecoming."

"…I thought you weren't going?"

"L-let's just say…something changed m-my mind.

Hanabi took the answer in stride, and took a seat next to her sibling on her bed. "I like your hair, sis. Why don't you do it up like that more often?"

"Well, it takes almost t-two hours, for one thing…and besides, it's more of a f-formal thing…not every-day."

"Okay…well, I like it."

"Th-thank you."

"Who asked you?"

This made Hinata hesitate. Hanabi didn't know Itachi from school, so she decided it safe to tell her. "Uchiha I-Itachi."

"…okay." Obviously the name meant nothing to her. "Is he nice?"

"I think so."

"Good. I wouldn't want a jerk taking my sister to Homecoming."

Hinata giggled softly. "Thanks, Hanabi."

"No problem." The bolder of the sisters decided to take her leave, saying. "I hope you have fun, sis."

"I'll t-try."

The clock now read six-thirty, so Hinata made her way to the closet. On it hung her choice of dress. A silk lavender dress, full-length, hung from a hanger. Layers and frills made it elegant, but its simple design kept it from being too showy. With careful hands, Hinata worked it onto her thin form without messing her hair or makeup. Glancing at her mirror, she smiled slightly. _Well…I hope he likes it…_

At six forty-five, the Hyuuga made her way to the front room, carefully sitting on a sofa. Her father, sitting across the room, gave her a slow, thorough once-over.

"You look lovely, Hinata."

"Th-thank you, Father."

Smiling, the man added, "I hope you have a good time. Don't be home too late, okay?"

"Yes Father."

A knock suddenly jarred her, and she swiftly stood. Opening it slowly, she caught sight of Itachi on the porch. Dressed in a simple black tux, he looked positively ravishing. "H-hello, Itachi san…"

Smiling genuinely, Itachi returned, "Hinata…you look beautiful."

Blushing, she peered back into the room. "Goodbye, Father."

"Be safe, Hinata."

Shutting the door, the girl walked up to her date. Linking arms, he led her to his car. Once they were each seated, he pulled away from the curb, rolling through the darkness in silence.

The school was all alight, balloons tied to the walk leading to the main entrance. Students, all in formal attire, milled about on the grass. Once parked in the empty south lot, Itachi led his date to the door, bypassing the crowds and entering into the still-empty gym.

Soft music pulsed through the air, and Hinata tried her best to relax. Several girls had followed them in, eyeing Itachi openly. Whispers passed between them, and Hinata swore she heard, "Is that the girl from Ame?"

"Would you like to dance?" Itachi asked, holding out a pale hand.

Hinata accepted, placing her own soft hand in his. Twirling her slowly, Itachi took her into the middle of the gym, ignoring the growing crowds. Once his hands were in place, he gently began slow dancing with the Hyuuga girl. She followed his lead, trying her best to ignore the crowd as he did.

"Don't worry…apparently no one recognizes you." He offered a smile. "Something tells me that you will be the mystery belle of the ball."

"G-great…" Hinata laughed. "Th-that's all I need."

"You deserve the attention. A beauty like yours should be seen."

A heavy blush conquered her face. "Th-thank you…you're not so bad y-yourself."

"That seems to be the opinion…" He tossed an irritated glance at the girls around them. "However…I appreciate that you seem to see past that rouge."

"What do you m-mean?"

"It isn't all you see. You also see a boy who needs help with posters after school, and who has a love for literature and the true art of dancing. I thank you."

Hinata smiled. "A-any time."

They let several minutes slip by in silent peace. A few other couples joined them in dancing, but most people just stood by and watched. But too soon, the slow song ended and was replaced with a heavy, fast song. Annoyed, Itachi gestured to the door. "Shall we step out for a moment?"

"Sure." Hinata let Itachi lead her from the gym, stepping out of the hot gym and into the cool autumn air. Several others also lingered outdoors, a few making better use of the cover of darkness. Blushing, Hinata let herself be pulled to an unoccupied part of the lawn. But before they could make it, four figures suddenly intercepted them.

"Oh, sorry!" A familiar voice broke the silence, and Hinata looked in dread at her friends and their dates. Ino gestured in apology, saying, "I'm sorry Itachi!" Glancing at Hinata, she asked, "Is this your date from Ame?"

Hinata giggled softly, and Itachi shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Don't you, uh…recognize her?"

"Eh?" Squinting, Ino examined Hinata up close.

"Wait…you've got to be joking!" Sakura shoved Ino aside, taking Hinata's hands. "Hi…Hinata?"

"What!" Ino demanded, pushing against her best friend. "No!"

"H-hey guys…" Hinata whispered, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Hinata! I thought you weren't coming!"

"Well, I wasn't…but Itachi asked m-me yesterday, and I couldn't say no…"

"Ch'ya!" Sakura yelled, punching a fist into the air. "That's so cool, Hinata! I'm so glad you showed up!"

Ino was still in shock, looking up and down at her friend. "You look…so different…"

"She looks lovely, doesn't she?" Itachi asked, moving to stand closer to her. "Lavender is certainly her color."

Another blush appeared on the girl's face.

"Well," Sakura said, taking the hint, "Let's go dance, Sasuke! You promised!"

"I know…" He let her drag him away, sneaking his brother a happy wink.

Ino, still star struck, had to be pulled by Shikamaru, who muttered, "Troublesome woman…"

Once they were gone, Hinata let out a sigh. "That was…interesting."

Itachi let out a soft chuckle. "I'm amazed…I thought they surely would recognize you straight away." Giving her a smile, he added, "I believe they are playing another slow song. Want to head back in?"

Hinata hesitated. "Well…"

Itachi tilted his head. "Hm…I have an idea…" Pulling his date gently by the arm, he led her away from the lights and noise, heading back toward the car.

Leaving her by the passenger door, Itachi opened his own and inserted the key. Music, first soft and then louder, reached Hinata's ears. Returning, Itachi held out a hand and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Smiling, the girl replied, "Why of c-course." Letting him pull her forward, Hinata slowly began dancing, lavender dress floating in the darkness. _He was right…THIS is a dance…_ Leaning her head on his shoulder, Hinata let Itachi dance her across the pavement.

**EDIT – 5.25.11 – Hello everybody! Just thought I'd add a bit of a description/author's note here. I'm sort of spiffing up my old stories since I'm having trouble getting any more writing done ^^' Anywho, I know this is a older story, but if you read it, pretty please take time to review. It really is a great way to let me know you enjoyed it and motivate me to write more :D**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


End file.
